Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium for federating devices to improve user experience with adaptive security.
Description of the Related Art
In an information technology (IT) environment within an enterprise, users often access applications from devices provisioned to them by their IT departments. With the advent of bring your own device (BYOD), users obtain their personal devices and access these enterprise applications from their personal devices. It is known to provide IT environments with mobile device management and risk based access systems to prevent malicious users from accessing these applications. Many known risk based systems are designed based on single user single device usage patterns. Also, known second factor authentication mechanisms prevent malicious users from accessing these applications.
As the number of BYOD users increase, application infrastructures will need to cater to multiple devices including an ever increasing use case of where multiple devices are owned by a single user. Second factor for each user and each device can prove costly to maintain and administer. Additionally, usability and ease of use is another concern for the users.